1. Technical Field
The entire disclosure of Japanese Patent Application No. 2013-213477, filed Oct. 11, 2013 is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a cradle.
2. Related Art
In the related art, there is an information terminal device in which two charging terminals and two communication terminals, four terminals in total, are arranged on a side surface of the device main body. A structure of a connector is required by which charging and data communication of the information terminal device can be performed through the setting of the information terminal device in a cradle. In the related art, there are some methods for setting the information terminal device in the cradle. For example, a cradle is disclosed in which the information terminal device is inserted into the cradle by sliding the information terminal device (for example, refer to JP-A-2011-091924).
Moreover, there is a structure in which two charging terminals and two communication terminals, four terminals in total, are arranged on a side surface portion of a main body of an information terminal device, and the device main body is set in a jig of a type in which the device main body is pushed from above to thereby bring the terminals on the device main body side into contact with terminals projecting from the jig to perform charging and data communication of the device main body.
Further, there is a structure in which charging and communication terminals protrude from a clip-type jig.
However, in the cradle into which the information terminal device is inserted by sliding it, the main body of the information terminal device is damaged.
Moreover, in the case of the jig of the type in which the device main body is pushed from above, when the information terminal device is forcibly pushed into the jig before the position of the information terminal device in a planar direction is determined, the information terminal device may be damaged or the jig may be broken, for example.
Further, in the structure in which the charging and communication terminals protrude from the clip-type jig, when a conductive substance such as a metal is accidentally interposed, a short circuit occurs between VBUS and GND on the charging side, which may break a PC to which the clip-type jig is connected.
Moreover, in a structure of setting the clip-type jig in the device main body, there is no mark (indication) in setting, giving rise to a problem that the user has to perform the setting while viewing terminals on a bottom surface portion of the device main body and a terminal portion of the clip-type jig and adjusting them together.
In view of the above, a structure of a cradle is required by which anybody can simply set an information terminal device in the cradle without damaging the information terminal device when connecting with the information terminal device.